Dance With Me?
by Yati
Summary: The first time Rinoa meets Squall Rinoa's POV... yep, the ohsofamous dance scene at Balamb Garden. You should know what I'm talking about. Even if you don't... read on!


Disclaimers: FINAL FANTASY, SQUARESOFT are registered trademarks of SQUARE CO., LTD.  All characters/places are not mine ….

=======================

Dance With Me?

a Final Fantasy VIII Fan Fiction

by Yati

=======================

         Rinoa Heartilly scanned the couples moving on the dance floor of Balamb Garden's ballroom, wondering if  coming here tonight was a wise decision. Perhaps she should've chosen a usual weekday, instead of coming to an inauguration party. She could have just gone to Headmaster Cid's office instead of searching for him in a place thronging with students ….

         And miss a chance to meet Seifer.

         Besides … he had asked her to come, hadn't he?

         She moved slowly around the ballroom, trying to locate Cid. 

_         Much use that is, Rinoa,_ she chided herself. _You don't even know how the man looks like_. She bit her lower lip. _Admit it … you're looking for Seifer!_

Not that Seifer was anywhere to be seen ….

         _Maybe I should've asked him to pick me up in Balamb,_ she thought distractedly. _Maybe I shouldn't have come in the first place …._

         "How about a dance, angel?"

         Rinoa looked up to see a young man smiling at her, a hand outstretched in a courtly, old-fashioned manner. 

_         Does he think himself charming?_

         She tried not to grimace as she took a step backwards, and gave him a smile. She shook her head and tried to look regretful. "That's sweet of you, but I'm looking for someone."

         He looked disappointed but gracefully drew away. Rinoa gave him a slight bow, and as she headed away, she saw, out of the corner of her eye, the poor fellow being jabbed in the ribs by his friends, most likely being teased.

_         I've had enough of this_. That had to be about the fifth guy who had asked her to dance, and she had yet to be here for an hour. _I shouldn't have worn this dress …. Blue looks much better on me anyway, and this one is attracting too much attention!_

         The party seemed very much like the ones her father threw at Caraway Mansion – official, full of protocol … and definitely _boring_. She had hoped the Garden held better parties … being a SeeD, after all, was supposed to be exciting. Most people were simply milling around and making polite conversation ….

         _Definitely boring._

         Yet another guy was heading towards her, and Rinoa purposefully headed the other way. She wove her way through the dancers, wondering if she would ever find Cid or Seifer. She had almost reached the end of the dance floor when a solitary figure, standing in a corner, caught her eye.

         He seemed to be around her age, but the air of solemnity surrounding him made him look much older. He was gazing at the skylight, paying little attention to the party. Rinoa followed his gaze, and saw, to her delight, a shooting star streaking across the night sky. She stood there for moment, transfixed. A wistful smile played on her lips, and she recalled her mother's quiet words: _Wish for something, Rinoa. Maybe it'll come true._

         _I wish … I wish I could find … the person who had promised to find me._

         Rinoa grew aware of someone looking at her, and instinctively, she turned towards the young man she had noticed – and she was right. He was staring at her. She smiled at him, but he remained serious. Still smiling, she raised her index finger, silently asking if he was alone.

         He did not look like he understood.

         Making up her mind, Rinoa headed towards his corner. He seemed startled, and she bit back a smile. His grey eyes narrowed slightly as she stopped directly in front of him. She noticed the almost vertical scar crossing his forehead, nearly, but not quite, healed.

         "You're the best looking guy here." He looked surprised, yet he kept silent. He would've squirmed, if he was the type. Instead, he just stood there, looking aloof. Rinoa decided to take a chance. No harm in it, was there? 

         "Dance with me?"

         Now he looked really startled. What was his problem … never danced before? He took another sip of his drink, but he kept silent.

         _So … he wants to play games, does he?_

         Rinoa smiled. "Let me guess …. You'll only dance with someone you like, right?"

         He gave an imperceptible shrug, but she knew she had his attention. She clasped her hands in front of her, and said mysteriously. "Okay, then …. Look into my eyes …." She raised her hand to the same level as his eyes, and he jerked back in surprise. She started tracing imaginary swirls in the air. "You-are-going-to-like-me … You-are-going-to-like-me …." she intoned, trying her best to imitate the fortune tellers she had often seen on the streets. She fought down the urge to laugh as the serious-looking young man actually followed the motion of her fingers with his eyes. _He has beautiful eyes_, she thought. Sombre, but still beautiful.

         She dropped her hand and he blinked. She tilted her head, smiling at him. "Did it work?"

         He looked slightly rueful as he said, "I can't dance."

         _Oh, so you_ can _talk_, she thought wryly. There was no way she was letting him off with _that_ excuse.

         "You'll do fine," she said lightly. "Come on." He barely had the time to shake his head before she added, "I'm looking for someone. I can't be on the dance floor alone."

         He looked rather horrified, and Rinoa took the chance to yank his arm, and she pulled him towards the dance floor.

         He stumbled behind her as she dragged him, casting dismayed looks around him. She stopped in the middle of the dance floor, and he said again, resignedly, "I can't dance."

         "Don't be such a party pooper," she said, mock-severely, and she took hold of his left hand, and placed his right hand on her waist. "You'll have to learn someday, won't you?" He looked uncertain, and she couldn't help but laugh. "Come on! I'll lead."

         He looked very much like he wanted to run away, but she shook her head. "No, you don't! Let's go … it's not that hard … one-two, one-two-three …" She laughed softly as he tried to follow her steps, but he was moving too slowly, too awkwardly, and he kept looking at his feet. He tried to keep up with her and he ended up bumping into her instead. 

         He shook his head. "Sorry. I told you I can't dance."

         She grabbed his hand again. "Don't be silly. You were doing fine. You lead, this time."

         She look his right hand and placed it on her waist again, "You put one hand here, and the other one here … see? It's easy." His moves weren't perfectly elegant, but it seemed to Rinoa that he had grasped the basic steps. She pirouetted away from him, and to her surprise, instead of just letting go of her hand and staying put, he held on to it and moved along with her, and they managed to collide again. She caught the look on his face –  his expression was one of slight exasperation mixed with some sort of muted embarrassment.  

          "I've had enough of this," he muttered. He started to move away, but Rinoa grabbed his arm, giving him a pleading look.

         "Oh, come on. Have some fun once in a while."

         "Fun? Embarrassing is more like it."

         She laughed and took his right hand in hers. "Practice makes perfect, remember?"

         "Whatever …."

         _What kind of answer is 'Whatever'?_

         He gave sidelong glances to the couples dancing around them. He still looked faintly embarrassed, like someone who was caught doing something he wasn't supposed to. _Perhaps that's just it. He's just not the type people expect would enjoy dancing._

         "Well … just try to follow what the others are doing … okay, one-two, one-two-three, one-two … all right!" She gave him an approving look as he moved smoothly with the music. He relaxed a bit, and for a short moment he looked more comfortable than before. Rinoa smiled. "See. I told you … Look out!"

         Too late. He bumped into a couple to their left. The man looked up at them, anger apparent on his features. 

         "HEY! Watch out, will you!" He gave Rinoa's dance partner a fleeting, but curious, glance before muttering, "How you managed to get that wooden statue to dance with you is a wonder itself …." 

         Her partner looked slightly bewildered, but he didn't seem angry. In fact, Rinoa thought he looked adorable, with his mussed up hair and exquisite grey eyes. She stuck out her tongue at the man they had bumped into, and Rinoa's partner gave her an amused look. He still wasn't smiling, though … but …  Rinoa knew he was amused.

         "Why'd you do that for?" he asked.

         "Well, they should mind their own business!"

         He didn't say anything to that.

         _It's not like he's slow or something,_ she thought. _I think … he just likes to remain silent_. The introspective type. She wondered if someone like him will be able to get along with someone as … forthcoming … as her.

         Rinoa almost laughed at the thought, and she found him looking at her quizzically. 

         She tilted her head as she gazed at him. "Let's continue."

         He stared at her, still holding on to her hand. Something very like weary acceptance crossed his features; the same acquiescence that was reflected in his grey eyes. "Let's," he said quietly.

         The music changed pace, and he smoothly stepped into the next form, firmly leading her. They wove through the dance floor, easily, gracefully, and it was obvious to Rinoa that he was as familiar to the routine as she was. Every step was perfect, every move was faultless, every turn flawless.

         _The liar!_ Rinoa thought, with some amusement. _He knew what he was doing all along!_

         _He said he couldn't dance,_ she mused. _It's not exactly the same as not knowing_ how _to dance_. Perhaps he was just uncomfortable, being at the centre of attention. Perhaps he didn't like showing off how good he really was.

         He stopped dancing, but Rinoa continued to hang on to him. _Perhaps … he doesn't care what other people think of him …._

The lights of the ballroom had dimmed, and outside, the fireworks had started. Her partner was gazing at the sky again, watching the fireworks. 

         Rinoa stared at him, noticing his features softening as he watched at the colourful spectacle above, and a slight smile tug at the corner of his mouth. 

         _Maybe it reminds him of something …._

         And that reminded her of something. She looked out at the crowd – and a small part of her mind registered that some of the girls were staring at her and her partner in amazement – and spotted Seifer standing, half hidden, at the other end of the ballroom.

         She reluctantly let go of her partner. He looked down at her, puzzled.

         "I've found the person I was looking for," she said, surprised at the regret she felt at having to leave him. "Thank you for the dance."

         He looked only slightly surprised, and Rinoa winked at him, and smiled. "A little more practice, and you'd be perfect," she murmured. 

         She turned and left him standing on the dance floor, and somehow, she knew he was staring after her, with the same bewildered look on his face.

         She saw Seifer smile when he spotted her. She walked up to him … and noticed that he had a long, almost vertical scar along his forehead. _That's … odd …. _

Rinoa glanced over her shoulder, half-hoping to see her dance partner again, and she felt a sharp twinge of disappointment when she saw that he was nowhere in sight. She stopped short before Seifer, realisation suddenly dawning upon her ….

         _Drat. I don't even know his name!_

Author's note: 

I've tried to make Rinoa less … ditzy and still keep her in character. I don't know if it worked (some people seem to think an 'un-ditzy Rinoa' is something like an oxymoron … but oh well …). I really don't think she is.


End file.
